a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved artificial tree construction and its method of manufacture.
B. Description of Prior Art
The most common type of artificial tree presently known is that utilizing a trunk which is made from an elongated wooden rod having a plurality of angulated holes drilled therein. The holes are provided to receive the free ends of limbs which simulate tree branches. Because the holes are drilled at a fairly steep angle to the long axis of the trunk, the aperture of these holes is relatively weak in a section thereof where the thickness of material between the outer wall of the trunk and the inside wall of the holes is thinnest. Thus, when the free end of the limb is inserted into the hole and the limb is bent to a desired angle, pressure is applied against this weak region and causes a peripheral portion of the hole to break or collapse. Eventually, there is sufficient damage to the stem that it requires replacement.
A further disadvantage of wooden trunks is that these normally are provided in sections and their connecting ends are vulnerable to damage due to the face that the wood can easily break and further, the connecting parts will wear, causing a bad connection resulting in a wobbly motion between both trunk sections.
A still further disadvantage is that it is required that the holes be of a diameter to receive the free end of the limbs in close fit therein whereby to retain the limbs and prevent accidental removal of the limb from the trunk. In view of this requirement, it is sometimes very difficult to insert a limb in a hole or to remove a limb therefrom, particularly if for any reason the stem is subject to moisture. Still further, as pointed out above, when a few of these holes become damaged and can no longer retain a limb, the total appearance of the artificial tree is hindered and therefore necessitating a new trunk section.